1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for facilitating wagering using a wireless network. In particular, the invention relates to a system and method for facilitating wagering via a mobile interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a gaming controller, such as a bookie, casino or the like, the amount of the revenues accumulated is directly related to the wins and losses of a particular gambler. For example, where a gambler places a wager on the outcome of an event, whether the gambler is paid winnings or must surrender his wager to the gaming controller is determined by whether the gambler is able to successfully guess the outcome of the event upon which he has placed his wager. Where the gambler guesses successfully, the gambler is paid a sum of winnings. On the other hand, where the gambler is unsuccessful in guessing the outcome of an event, the gambler must surrender his wager to the gaming controller. In the latter instance, the gaming controller may count the gambler's surrendered wager amongst the gaming controller's revenues.
Traditionally, when a gambler wishes to place a wager on the outcome of an event (e.g., sporting event) or to participate in the playing of a wager based game (e.g., casino game, such as poker, blackjack, slot machines, and the like), the gambler must be present on location to give over his wager to the gaming controller (e.g., sports book house or casino house). For example, in order for a gambler to place a wager on the outcome of sporting event, the gambler must present his wager to a “bookie” in person in order for the wager to be considered. Likewise, where a gambler wishes to take part in a casino game like, for example, five-card stud, the gambler must be physically present at the casino gaming table in order to participate in the playing of the cards.
However, this requirement that a gambler be physically present when placing a wager places a limitation on the amount of revenues a gaming controller may accumulate. That is, where a gambler is not present to make his wager, the gaming controller often will not accept the gambler's wager, thus reducing the chance that the gaming controllers revenues will increase when the gambler guesses unsuccessfully. Consequently, gaming controllers have been looking for multiple ways in which to provide access to a gambler which does not depend on the gambler's physical presence. A desired system, would allow a gambler to place a wager on the outcome of an event irrespective of whether the gambler is physically present.
One such method which allows gamblers who are remote from the casino or bookie to place wagers involves the establishment of an offsite betting location, such as an offsite betting track or offsite betting house. This situation, however, still requires the gambler to be physically present at the betting house to place his bet. In this way, the gaming controller's revenues are still limited by the required presence of the gambler.
Moreover, where a gambler is able to place a bet at a location remote from the gaming controller, such as with online betting systems, the gambler is confined to a placing his bets from a fixed betting location. For example, where a gambler uses a computer based system (e.g., a personal computer) to place his wager, the computer, such as the PC, is often fixed in that it must be directly and physically connected to a communications network like the Internet. Again, this restriction that the gambler communicate from a fixed location reduces the opportunity of game controller to increase his revenues by providing access to a gambler which does not depend on a fixed system.
Further still, in recent years on line gaming has been the subject of several legal disputes in that the gambler is provided access to a gaming controller from a location (e.g., jurisdiction) which has placed legal restrictions on gambling. Providing access to a gambler from these gambling restricted locations, often exposes the gaming controller to liability for violating local gambling restriction laws. Consequently, a need exist for a system which will provide access to a gaming controller, where the system is additionally capable of determining a gamblers location and, thereby restrict access to the gaming controller based on the gambling laws where the gambler is located.